Eris
by TheRedHeadGryffindor
Summary: The FAYZ ended about thirty years ago. So what'll happen when it pops up again in the small town of Desoto, Missouri, where there are about four hundred kids, not counting those not in school yet? When mischievous, wild prankster Eris steps up and takes charge, will she collapse under the pressure of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters!

Chapter 1

_No, _I wrote in my chicken scrawl across the scrap of lined paper. _We'll bubble wrap England's office._

I passed it back to Megan across the dark table and watched her light brown eyes skim over it, and she wrote back a response. She slid it back to me and written in her loopy writing was, _Yeah, but what if she catches us? If we bubble wrap her office, it'll take a long time, we can save that for another time. We need to just do something simple, I can change the water in the toilets to dish soap, or make the sugar in the kitchen into salt or_ something_ with my powers, Eris!_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, even though I liked the idea, though I would never admit that. I nodded back over at her, and focused my attention back on Mr. Wick.

But he was... Gone...

"Where'd he go?" Georgia said.

Coyle's head whipped around to face us from his book with wide eyes. "Do you guys remember the FAYZ from thirty or forty years ago?"

My eyes widened and I nodded, as did almost the entirety of the class.

"Laurel, could you...? With paint?" I nodded towards the front of the classroom where he'd been standing moments before.

She nodded in understanding. and thousands of droplets of paint flew towards the front of the classroom, draping the SmartBoard, wall, and Mr. Wick's desk in an array of colors. If he was there, invisible, we would see him now, covered in paint.

"So, check the office?" Alex volunteered; his mother worked as the secretary of the tiny Elementary and Middle school of about three hundred and fifty. Here, we _all _had powers, and we all knew each other's. They began developing in usually fifth grade, and were fully developed by sixth. And none of the adults knew, of course.

"I wanna come!" I crowed. "I've been meaning to-"

"No!" most of the class shouted. Then Alex said, "No pranks, Eris. You too, Megan."

I huffed, and he dashed out the door and was back in about a minute. "Not there," he said, a scared look on his face. I didn't blame anyone for being scared (Even though I wasn't. I'm the type of idiot that laughs in the face of danger). After all, we all learn what happened in the FAYZ in seventh grade, and it's probably the worst learning experience any kid with powers could ever face.

An idea sparked in my mind. "The other class is in IT," I said. I sprinted down the short hallway and burst into the other eight grade class's room, the rest of mine behind me.

"She in here?" I asked simply. Most shook their heads and looked at me.

"Just like the FAYZ," Emilia said softly.

"It is..." I whispered.

I suddenly gasped in realization. "How many of you have little siblings back home?" Quite a few raised their hands. "Okay," I said, "Find a car with keys and break into it, and drive home, and pick them up, and bring them back here. The rest of you, get all of the Elementaries and seventh and sixth graders and bring them into the gym, and wait for me to come back. Then, I'll give you further instructions."

I ran at top speed down the hallway, all thirty other eighth graders behind me running out the front doors or going to get the little kids.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. I've given up on trying to find my poor notebook, so I'm writing this from memory! R&R!

Chapter 2

I sprinted out the door, and saw Emma sprinting away at top speed, Gracie flying away, and Aaron driving away in his car that had probably taken about five seconds for him to hot wire.

I had ran all the way down the parking lot before I realized I could just-

I changed into a large cheetah.

Oh... Yeah. I guess I haven't explained that yet. I can change my body and appearance in any way imaginable. I can shape shift, turn into animals, turn invisible... Etc.

Everyday I look different, too. Like yesterday, I had a bubblegum pink pixie cut and lime green eyes, and the day before I had choppy electric blue hair down to my shoulders, and today, I had neon yellow hair braided down to my waist and large turquoise eyes. My parents had actually found out eventually, but they were the only parents out of all of ours that knew. The teachers just thought I had an unlimited supply of hair dye and colored contacts in my bathroom closet, probably.

I changed my height and weight sometimes, too, but not too much, or they would suspect. At least now that the adults were gone I could do that much...

Megan's powers were much different than mine. She could change the quality and type of food or liquid. So, say you had a rotten apple, she could make it perfect and ripe again. Or, she could change the water in the school water fountains into dish soap... Or the salt in the kitchen into sugar... Hee hee!

Anyway, I gestured for Megan to hop onto my back and she held on tight to my fur as I sped down the road to my house, a small pastel yellow bow on an acre of farmland. The garden rustled and chickens squawked irritatedly as I sped by, though they loved me because I could change into a hen and talk to them.

I had one brothers and three sisters. There was Joel, a little blond boy who was in fifth grade, though he was one of the only three or four that hadn't discovered his powers yet. There were then Elle and Belle, identical red head twins at the age of four, and Luna, a black haired girl who was tall for her age, who was seven and in third grade.

Of course, only Elle and Belle were home, Jimmy and Luna were at school; I would deal with them when I got back.

They clambered onto my back and Megan held them tightly around the waist as we sped back towards the school.

All of the other kids were back already, all twenty-nine of them sitting at the head of the gym, and the sixth and seventh graders and the Elementaries were sitting on the floor, waiting for me.

See, up until the beginning of this year, I had never used my powers. I had them, and I knew it, but no one else did. They thought I was the only powerless one in the history of Sunrise. Up until the beginning of this year, I was an overweight brunette. I was smarter than all of them, yes, though I was nerdier than any of them too. They basically shunned me because they thought I was a know-it-all.

Then, during the summer after seventh grade, I started to use my powers. (This is when my parents found out.) I completely changed myself. I went from a nerdy, overweight freak to a bubbly, hyperactive, peppy, skinny prankster that looked different ever day. No one knew who I was at Open House, though my friends had a hunch according to them since I talked to them.

* * *

_*Flashbacks*_

_"Ooh, who's that?" Branden, my worst tormenter said. Everyone turned toward us, eager to know my name._

_Today, I was skinny and tall. I had beautiful, black hair and gorgeous, round brown eyes. Think Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. _

_I strode up to him, hands on my hips and head held up high. "What's wrong, Branden? Don't recognize me? I understand I've changed quite a bit, but I don't see why you shouldn't know who I am." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You know, I do have powers, you know." I leaned back away from him. "Always have, always will."_

_I strutted back over to my friends, and then I turned back around and looked at him. His eyes grew wide. "Eris?"_


End file.
